the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Polari
Polari (or alternatively Parlare, Parlary, Palare, Palarie, Palari; from Italian , "to talk") is a form of cant slang used in Britain by actors, circus and fairground showmen, merchant navy sailors, criminals, prostitutes, and the gay subculture. There is some debate about its origins, but it can be traced back to at least the nineteenth century and possibly the sixteenth century.Collins English Dictionary, Third Edition There is a long-standing connection with Punch and Judy street puppet performers who traditionally used Polari to converse. Description Polari is a mixture of Romance (Italian"British Spies: Licensed to be Gay." Time. 19 August 2008 or Mediterranean Lingua Franca), Romani, London slang, backslang, rhyming slang, sailor slang, and thieves' cant. Later it expanded to contain words from the Yiddish language and from 1960s drug users. It was a constantly developing form of language, with a small core lexicon of about 20 words (including (good "The secret language of polari". liverpoolmuseums.org.uk. Retrieved on 27 August 2015.), (nearby), (face), (naff, vile), (bad, drab), (room, house, flat), (not, no), (man), (woman), (hair), ( ) (smarten up, stylize), (To Be Had, sexually accessible), (sex), (see)), and over 500 other lesser-known words.Baker, Paul (2002) Fantabulosa: A Dictionary of Polari and Gay Slang. London: Continuum ISBN 0-8264-5961-7 According to a Channel 4 television documentary, there was once (in London) an "East End" version which stressed Cockney rhyming slang and a "West End" version which stressed theatrical and Classical influences. There was some interchange between the two. Usage Polari was used in London fishmarkets, the theatre, fairgrounds and circuses, hence the many borrowings from Romani. As many homosexual men worked in theatrical entertainment it was also used among the gay subculture, at a time when homosexual activity was illegal, to disguise homosexuals from hostile outsiders and undercover policemen. It was also used extensively in the British Merchant Navy, where many gay men joined ocean liners and cruise ships as waiters, stewards and entertainers. On one hand, it would be used as a means of cover to allow gay subjects to be discussed aloud without being understood; on the other hand, it was also used by some, particularly the most visibly camp and effeminate, as a further way of asserting their identity. The almost identical Parlyaree has been spoken in fairgrounds since at least the seventeenth centuryPartridge, Eric (1937) Dictionary of Slang and Unconventional English and continues to be used by show travellers in England and Scotland. As theatrical booths, circus acts and menageries were once a common part of European fairs it is likely that the roots of Polari/Parlyaree lie in the period before both theatre and circus became independent of the fairgrounds. The Parlyaree spoken on fairgrounds tends to borrow much more from Romany, as well as other languages and argots spoken by travelling people, such as cant and backslang. Henry Mayhew gave a verbatim account of Polari as part of an interview with a Punch and Judy showman in the 1850s. The discussion he recorded references the arrival of Punch in England, crediting these early shows to a performer from Italy called Porcini (see also John Payne Collier's account of Porsini—Payne Collier calls him Porchini—in Punch and Judy).Punch and Judy. (with Illustrations by George Cruickshank). Thomas Hailes Lacey, London, 1859 Mayhew provides the following: Punch Talk "' ' means language; name of patter. ' ' – no food. ' ' – no bed. ' ' – no drink. I've ' ,' and ' ,' and, what's worse, ' .' This is better than the costers' talk, because that ain't no slang and all, and this is a broken Italian, and much higher than the costers' lingo. We know what o'clock it is, besides." There are additional accounts of particular words that relate to puppet performance: "' ' – figures, frame, scenes, properties. ' ' – call, or unknown tongue" ("unknown" is a reference to the "swazzle", a voice modifier used by Punch performers, the structure of which was a longstanding trade secret). There are many sources of polari lexicons or "dictionaries" online, most of which are random collections with little or no research, rather than a descriptive list of terms in use. Decline in use Polari had begun to fall into disuse amongst the gay subculture by the late 1960s. The popularity of the Julian and Sandy characters played by Hugh Paddick and Kenneth Williams ensured that some of this secret language became public property, and the gay liberationists of the 1970s viewed it as rather degrading and divisive as it was often used to gossip about, or criticise, others, as well as to discuss sexual exploits. In addition, the need for a secret subculture code declined with the legalisation of adult homosexual acts in England and Wales in 1967. In popular culture Polari was popularised in the 1960s on the popular BBC radio show Round the Horne starring Kenneth Horne. Camp Polari-speaking characters Julian and Sandy were played by Hugh Paddick and Kenneth Williams. In the first series of British comedians' panel television series Jokers Wild (1969), comedian Ray Martine is asked to explain the term palone (woman), which he used while telling a joke. In response to the definition, programme presenter Barry Cryer refers to Martine as a bona omi (good man). Jason King star Peter Wyngarde recorded a self-titled album in 1970 which contained the song "Hippie and the Skinhead" about Billy the "queer sexy hippie" "trolling the Dilly". In the long running BBC Programme Doctor Who, in the episode "Carnival of Monsters", Vorg, a showman, believing The Doctor to be one himself, attempts to converse with him in Polari. The Doctor states that he doesn't understand him. In 2015, filmmakers Brian Fairbairn and Karl Eccleston made a short film entirely in Polari, entitled "Putting on the Dish". Use today Since the mid-1990s, with the redistribution of cassettes and CDs of Round The Horne, and with increasing academic interest, Polari has undergone something of a revival. New words are being invented and updated to refer to more recent cultural concepts. In 1990, Morrissey titled an album Bona Drag – Polari for "nice outfit" – and the single "Piccadilly Palare". Also in 1990, comic book writer Grant Morrison created the Polari-speaking character Danny the Street (based on Danny La Rue), a sentient transvestite street, for the comic Doom Patrol. The 1998 film Velvet Goldmine, which chronicles a fictional retelling of the rise and fall of glam rock, contains a flashback to 1970 in which a group of characters converse in Polari, while their words are subtitled. In 2002, two books on Polari were published, Polari: The Lost Language of Gay Men, and Fantabulosa: A Dictionary of Polari and Gay Slang (both by Paul Baker). Also in 2002, hip hop artist Juha released an album called Polari, with the chorus of the title song written entirely in the slang. Characters in Will Self's story Foie Humain, the first part of Liver, use Polari. Comedians Paul O'Grady, Julian Clary, David Walliams, and Matt Lucas incorporate Polari in their comedy routines, as did Rik Mayall. In 2012, artists Jez Dolan and Joseph Richardson created an iPhone app which makes available the Polari lexicon and comprehensive list of etymologies.New Europe Online (24.11.2013) http://www.neurope.eu/article/take-polari-safari Entry into standard English A number of words from Polari have entered mainstream slang; some recent examples are: Naff The Polari word , meaning inferior or tacky, has an uncertain etymology. Michael Quinion states that it is probably from the sixteenth-century Italian word , meaning "a despicable person". There are a number of folk etymologies, many based on acronyms—Not Available For Fucking, Normal As Fuck—though these are backronyms. More likely etymologies include northern UK dialect naffhead, naffin, or naffy, a simpleton or blockhead; niffy-naffy, inconsequential, stupid, or Scots nyaff, a term of contempt for any unpleasant or objectionable person. An alternative etymology may lie in the Romany , itself rooted in násfalo, meaning ill. The phrase "naff off" was used euphemistically in place of "fuck off" along with the intensifier "naffing" in Billy Liar by Keith Waterhouse (1959). p35 "Naff off, Stamp, for Christ sake!" p46 "Well which one of them's got the naffing engagement ring?" Usage of "naff" increased in the 1970s when television sitcom Porridge employed it as an alternative to expletives which were not considered broadcastable at the time. Princess Anne famously told a reporter, "Why don't you just naff off" at the Badminton horse trials in April 1982.The New Partridge Dictionary of Slang and Unconventional English Dalzell and Victor (eds.) Routledge, 2006, Vol. II p. 1349 Zhoosh " " ( , or ) (generally pronounced "zhuzh" with the vowel sound rhyming with "hood") meaning to smarten up, style or improve something, has become commonplace more recently, having been used on the TV series Queer Eye for the Straight Guy and What Not to Wear. Polari glossary Polari in use Omies and palones of the jury, vada well at the eek of the poor ome who stands before you, his lallies trembling.—taken from "Bona Law", a Round The Horne sketch written by Barry Took and Marty Feldman :Translation: "Men and women of the jury, look well at the face of the poor man who stands before you, his legs trembling." So bona to vada...oh you! Your lovely eek and your lovely riah.—taken from "Piccadilly Palare", a song by Morrissey :Translation: "So good to see...oh you! Your lovely face and your lovely hair." As feely ommes...we would zhoosh our riah, powder our eeks, climb into our bona new drag, don our batts and troll off to some bona bijou bar. In the bar we would stand around with our sisters, vada the bona cartes on the butch omme ajax who, if we fluttered our ogle riahs at him sweetly, might just troll over to offer a light for the unlit vogue clenched between our teeth.—taken from Parallel Lives, the memoirs of renowned gay journalist Peter Burton :Translation: "As young men...we would style our hair, powder our faces, climb into our great new clothes, don our shoes and wander/walk off to some great little bar. In the bar we would stand around with our gay companions, look at the great genitals on the butch man nearby who, if we fluttered our eyelashes at him sweetly, might just wander/walk over to offer a light for the unlit cigarette clenched between our teeth." See also * African American Vernacular English (sometimes called Ebonics) * Bahasa Binan * Boontling * Caló (Chicano) * Carny, North American fairground cant * Gayle language * Gay slang * Grypsera * IsiNgqumo * Lavender linguistics * Lunfardo and Vesre * Rotwelsch * Swardspeak * Verlan References Bibliography * Baker, Paul (2002) Fantabulosa: A Dictionary of Polari and Gay Slang. London: Continuum: ISBN 0-8264-5961-7 * * Elmes, Simon & Rosen, Michael (2002) Word of Mouth. Oxford University Press: ISBN 0-19-866263-7 External links * Chris Denning's article on Polari with bibliography * Hugh Young's Lexicon of Polari * The Polari Bible compiled by The Manchester Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence * Polari Mission exhibit at the University of Manchester's John Rylands Library * Colin Richardson, The Guardian, 17 January 2005, "What brings you trolling back, then?" * BBC - Voices, An interview with four members of a project for older gay men. (In voice clip 2, Polari is spoken) * Polari FAQ * [http://www.cdbaby.com/juha Juha's Polari album] * Liverpool Museums: The secret language of polari Category:LGBT articles